Hebi Strider
|caption = The Ouroboros |name = Hebi Strider Jr. |race = Human |birthday = March 22 |age = 24 |gender = Male |height = 6'4" |weight = 150lb |eyes = Gold |hair = Green |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Heads of Hydra |occupation = Free Mage |status = Healthy |marital status = single |alias = The Ouroboros |magic = Phase Shift, Plant Magic, Sprouting Roots, Kagu Yamata |weapons = Orochi, Butterfly Daggers}} Hebi Strider Jr., widely renowned in the darkest areas of the mage society as The Ouroboros, is an S-Class, wandering mage. Hebi is also one of the Heads of Hydra; a title given to the most dangerous wanted criminals in the underworld of magic. Despite his bloodstained record, he is greatly respected by many common townspeople as they have witnessed his care for the innocent. Background Hebi was born and raised in Caelum. His father, Hebi Strider Sr., worked as a magic salseman. His mother, Tesla Strider, was a babysitter. Hebi grew up in a stable familly, as an only child. Hebi was an obediant, caring, and prideful boy and never really faced any serious issues as a child. Both his parents passed away when he was very young, however, due to his profficiency in school, he was sposnored by various mage academies and was able to provide for himself. The deaths of his parents did not take too much of a toll on him, since he knew they passed on after fufilling their dreams and lived the life they wanted. When Hebi turned 16, he descovered something about his father whiched changed his life drastically. It is unclear what he discovered, but since then he has been reported assassinating various mages and civilians alike, without any clear provocation or motive. At 19 years old he became one of the Heads of Hydra; being noted as an extremely dangerous mage. However it is as a result of this malicious title, that he has been constantly hired by various criminals in the underworld of magic. Till this day, his motives for completely flipping the switch between good and evil are yet to be revealed. Appearance Before the time skip, Hebi wore a white button down shirt with a brown shoulder cape and brown pants; all with gold trimming. After the time skip, Hebi's appearance became a cross between an evil crime lord and a clown; depicted as having a very lengthy, lean build and an ever-present smile and eyes which always seem to be shut. This gives him an appearance of, what one would call, false emotion. You can't tell what he's truly feeling, only through slight expression changes he may make. Hebi has green hair in a long bowl cut and a pasty skin tone. He wears a black suit with a black vest and a white collar shirt underneath, a black tie, brown steel tipped shoes, and brown gloves that have the fingers cut off up to the knuckles. He also wears black pants with two brown belts clipped to a hollow belt buckle. To complete his miscevous look, Hebi wears a black fedora hat. When revealing his true nature, he removes his hat and swipes his hand through his hair; spiking it upward. As well as, opening his eyes; revealing them to be a deep and bright gold color with black slits resembling serpentine eyes; this is what he considers as being his Awakening. Personality As a child, Hebi was very up beat and positive. Now, although many disagree, Hebi has not changed since then. He has a slightly calmer demenoir, but still kept his positivity. Hebi has a great affixation towards the innocent and is widely respected by commoners by performing random, helpful tasks on the fly. He also enjoys house pets, but hates those that are not on a leash, assuming that animals without leashes are not domistacted; meaing they may attack at any moment. MaliciuosIntent.jpg|Malicious Intent Playfull attitude.gif|Playfullness Whenever he comes across any animal off its leash, he tends to slowly drift away from them. At the same time, even the most ferocious creatures can't phase him, as long as they have some sort of leash or binding. During battles, Hebi becomes very playful yet sinister, as well as, calm yet savage. His presence intimidates many as he enters battle. People have explained his fight scenes as having drastic changes in the air due to his magical presence; the changes causes fear to take over most opponents, gradually. When he gets serious, Hebi removes his hat, unties his tie, spikes up his hair, and opens his eyes. His presence becomes almost purely evil. Many say that it is in this state that he is truly recognized as a Head of Hydra. At the same time, Hebi is very manipulative and goes various lengths to retrieve information he is seeking. This also ties in with his Memory Magic, as he uses it probe enemies and devour their memories. Magic and Abilities Keen Intelect: In short, Hebi was a child prodigy. Being so skilled in his understanding of the relationship between magic and humans/life and put teachings into immediate practice, he was quickly sponsored by various mage academies, being able to provide for himself at an extremely young age. Nowadays, Hebi uses his knowledge over psychology to subtlety manipulate and torture his targets. Master Blade User: It is unclear when, but in some point in time, Hebi became highly profficient in the use of many edged weapons. His prefered held weapons of choice are two Butterfly Knives which he can conceil efficiently and reveal instantly. Hebi also uses a couple of strange red daggers in between his fingers. He is witnessed spinning/manipulating them quickly and with ease. Being a Blade master, he was also seen handling several swords and even utilizing simple kitchen utenciles for self deffense. Master Close Combatant: Athletically, Hebi is nimble, dextrous, physically strong, and dangerously fast. In close combat he combines his mastery over his butterfly knives with hand to hand combat; although he mainly uses kicks instead of fists. *Phase Shift: a style of combat developed by Hebi. By sending magic through his nerves, Hebi is able to place his cells in a state of high speed movement. In this state, movements of the outside world seem slightly slower. He is also able to speed up and slow down his movements with simplicity, allowing him to create after images of himself and even, to some extent, disappear and reappear. This magic forces his cells to work much faster that normal, in turn, expending energy which he doesnt have. This causes his life span to be cut 45 minutes after he finishes using it. Within thos 45 minutes, Hebi MUST consume whatever he can find that's edible or else his body will consume some of his life force. Main.png|Orochi BabySnake.jpg|Feast ViciousFang.jpg|Vicous TritoneVenom.jpg|Tri-tone Venom torture.jpg|Memory magic with Tri-tone RuthlessSerpent.png|Ruthless and Awakened Consume.jpg|Consume Gallery.jpg|After Consume Hebisus-Rage Summon.jpg|Hebisus-Rage Summon Infitie.gif|Infinity hazama_chibi_by_rainenvy-d4p1azx.jpg|Consume, Sweep, Feast (Jokingly) Plant Magic: Hebi's primary form of magic when he can use to merge with surrounding trees and conciel his presence. *Sprouting Roots: A form of plant magic which configures Hebi's cells to work similar to those of plants. Hebi is able to duplicate his cells and create clones of himself that phase out of his body. However, this process if very slow and Hebi is usually in hiding when doing so as it takes about 3 minutes to create a full body clone of himself. Hebi can speed up the cloning process to merely split second by using Phase Shift to speed up the cell's duplicating process. He has only been seen using up to 4 clones, it is unlcear whether this is his limit. *Kagu Yamata: Another form of plant magic which controls a green and black energy that Hebi calls the Force of Nature. By focusing the energy in nature into his vicinity using his magic, Hebi can create very avant garde figures, mainly serpentine, which he can control freely. He can also fire beams of this energy and create shields, as well as, other situational figures like chains. The energy itself can be detonated to cause collateral damage to opponents. This energy's magical conductivity is variable; meaning that whether it becomes an insulator or a conductor is something the Hebi can switch between. However, it can obviously only be in one state at a time. If Hebi wished to detonate a spell, he would need to have made it a conductor and have it absorb considerable amounts of magical damage, then he would be able to release the magic in one blow by saying detonate. The magical seal for this magic appears on his back; which is why many of his creations come out from under his suit, although he is witnessed creating serpent creatures through his finger tips as well. To activate this magic, Hebi merely says Kagu Yamata and the name of the technique. *Feast: Hebi creates three to five large, childlike, serpentine creatures that come out of the base of his suit. He controls them with his mind and are is primary form of combat. *Sweep: By kicking his legs upward, Hebi can release a beam of Kagu Yamata through the ground in an upward direction. *Viscous: Hebi raises a single finger and release Kagu Yamata in the shape a a swamp like snake head which attacks at much higher speeds than Feast, however it is more short ranged. *Tri-tone Venom: Hebi can create black circles surround by white circles with green highlighting, in the air. The figures can shoot medium length chains that bind his targets. The chains themselves are above par is durability, compared to Chain Magic. When combined with the chains of Orochi, Hebi can retract the chains to the point where only the head is showing in front of these circles. The serpent head enlarges and opens its mouth, release an intense beam of Kagu Yamata. *Ruthless: Usually used when Hebi is Awakened and angered, he releases a very avant garde serpent that has the power to crush through dense materials and has the speed of Vicous. *Orochi: A magical relic originally belonging to Hebi Sr.'s magic shop. It is a metalic snake shaped head with a blade at the rear end. Hebi can channel his Kagu Yamata into it to create an infinitely extendible chain in between the head and the blade. He can also control this relic without physical contact with it. It is unkown why, but when Kagu Yamata is powering the relic, it seems to have a personality of its own. When not active, Orochi is concealed under his suit. Hebi often uses these chains a a form of defense to absorb attacks, having is constantly rotate around him. *Consume: The magic seal for Kagu Yamata appears bellow him, however, much larger than the norm. Multiple serpentine creatures ooze from the ground and enter his body through his pours and moth, rapidly. His strength overall athleticism and magical power is dramatically increase. His attitude is changed to a slightly maniacal, calmer, and more confident persona with the power to back up his mouth. *Infinity: Used after Consume is used, Hebi creates multiple, infinitely long chains using Orochi and Tri-Tone Venom to bind his target in an instant, then uses his own magical power to detonate them and causes a massive and dense, black explosion. Usually used when he is awakened, however, it is more of a last resort as this takes up considerable amount of magical power. *Hebisus-Savage Feast: A spells similar to Feast, yet stronger and faster than most of his previous techniques. Hebi creates three to five, large black serpents with green lining combined with stronger variants of Tri-tone Venom around him. The full capabilities of this spell are still unknown. Poison Magic: Hebi is able to emit poisonous gases from his lunges with various effects; which enter a body through the respiratory system or through open wounds. However, this is not a magic that he uses commonly. Hebi is able to turn his Kagu Yamata into a conductor, in turn, allowing him to channels his poison magic through Kagu Yamata and enter his opponent through fangs or blades. Memory Magic: Hebi is able to dive into the past of his target by placing both his hands around their head. The target, however, must be relatively still in order to probe them. It is as a result of this that Hebi creates chains using his Kagu Yamata that bind his target. With this magic, he is also able to devour memories and take them for himself. By sedating his opponents with a sleeping variant of his poison magic, he is able to feed off of their memories and keeps them until the target is awake. It is rumored that he has dozens of bodies locked and bound in a shed that are in an endless sleep. Although this statement isn't true at all. Trivia *Hebi is based off of Kazuma after being possessed by Hazama from BlazeBlue *Being a master with edged weapons, Hebi is profficient at cutting with precision making him an amazing assistant chef. *The fact that Hebi hates animals that aren't on a leash is a reflection upon how he feels people should see him when he gets serious in battle. By stripping himself of being domesticated, Hebi became a notorious criminal and a Head of Hydra. Category:ColtSix Category:Dark Mage